


New Style

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Its a familiar road, familiar shops, but most importantly a familiar hair dressing salon where he find his inner piece.





	New Style

Since he moved to the area, the shopping street 2 blocks away from her flat was his favorite place to visit. Whenever he feels bored, stressed out or frustrated, the pretty display and quaint paved road will re arranged his senses. He never thought he'd be quick returned to the life style he had before the military. Chic caffee, high fashion boutique, aromatic spa, and handsome parlors.

Money is never a problem to him

Thats why he could afford to support his younger boyfriend until he became a hotshot celebrity he is right now. Now his lover is even richer than him.

 

 

_Hyung, I'll arrive at 7pm. Manager will pick you up._

Jisung let out a heavy breath. Its the usual short text he'd get from daniel.

same arrangement year after year.

He cant appear publicly on the event where his boyfriend invited or work at. He'll come separately disguised as one of ordinary guest. After hours of being bored to death, The manager will find him at some point, they will meet at some undisclosed place and they will make love until whenever the next chedule required him to took off

At first there's thrill and excitment with this arrangement. They should never be known but they will never get tired of each other and fucking sneakily behind public's back.

After a couple of years, its getting tiresome. Maybe he just getting old and crave to something solid, something that he can anchor himself on.

Secret relationship is not one of them

  
He wonder what could they became if daniel never hit big. Maybe things would be different from now?

His train of tought interrupted by the manager calling his name several time. He couldnt hear him because the hall filled with some edm music banging out with after party vibe.

"Hyung...hyung....jisung hyung"

Jisung saw a lanky tall men with tired face stand beside him

"Aah, kwangsoo-ah. sory I dozed out"

"Its okay" the man scratching his head with regretful expression  
"Kang daniel ssi need to meet some higher-ups from broadcasting, he cant meet up with you today"

"Oh.." the only words coming out of him with flat expression

"He said he'll call later, he looked so sad and upset hyung..."

Jisung raised his hand signalling kwangsoo to stop blabbering symphatetic narrative thats always repeated whenever this happened.

"Nah, its okay. I heard things kinda difficult with broadcasting station lately"

Kwangsoo's face brightened by jisung's understanding words. Felt he done his job right.

"As expected from hyung..come, I'll take you home"

"You dont need to.."

"No, i have to otherwise I'd be fired by daniel ssi"

Jisung half smile by that insinuation that his boyfriend still care..eventhough its coming out from his manager...

The traffic a bit slow that night. Understanable since its friday night. People roam the street to welcome weekends and have some fun with colleagues,friend and their loved ones.

He remembered him and daniel often walked around the area hand in hand. Doing stupid stuff, then eating at the most trendy or even outrageous places. Getting drunk, trying to make out only to failed miserably then walking home, too wasted that they need to cling toward each other. Its a beautiful memory from halycon days.

They will never be able to do that now.

The inside of the van smells like perfume, a strong female perfume. It shouldnt be since its daniel's personal van, he never shared with other artist from his agency.

Jisung step on something. He hunched down and picked it up. Its a red nail paint bottle cap.

He play with the black plastic cylinder on his fingers. Its not the first time he found strange female stuff on Daniel's personal space

He knew it.

But he let him be, because he never ready to let him go. He is afraid of being lonely

But if having a partner just as lonely as not having one, whats the point? His mind argue on itself.

Suddenly something strucked his heart. he wasnt sure what, but He felt suffocated, and by chance the car turning into a block he is familiar with.

"Kwangsoo ah, can you stop here please?"

Kwangsoo obliged and pull the van to the side

"Thank you, until here is okay, i need to do something, you can go back now"

By the look of his face, jisung could tell that it meant the end of his shift. Jisung smiled as the kind manager greeted him good night. He looked at the van until it turned at the intersection.

Jisung actually doesnt have anything. He lied, He just felt to throw up by his own thought and somehow his favorite shopping block come into view.

A man with tuxedo dragged his feet alone through the almost empty shopping street must looks bizzare. Nevertheless he doesnt care. Thats his receipe of hapiness. He walked slowly, letting the chill air of spring carress his hair.  
Most of the shops already closed or ready to close. But most of the light inside still turned on.

He looked at the window display one by one. Enjoying the pretty displays creative people had worked hard on.

At the end of the road there is caffee that open until night, maybe he'll eat there tonight. he and daniel used to eat there...

As if on cue, there he is, daniel stood beside him. Not his real self of course, it was his poster plastered infront of a hair salon.

Jisung stared at the face he knew so well, at the same time he might not knew him anymore.

He doesnt know his work, he doesnt know his schedule, he doesnt know the people he is currently close with, heck, He doesnt know what he smiled for on that poster.

Suddenly a rush of feeling engulfed him. Its their past, their present and their future turning on a whirlwind.

He let it be, washed by feelings, tears flowing down his cheek

"Escuse me..excuse me sir"

A faint soft voice, but jisung didnt react to it for the lack of care.

He jumped as a warm hand touched his shoulder. He realize that someone been calling him for a while, he looked to the owner of the voice

"I am sorry i dont mean to scare you"

Jisung looked at the man from head to toe

"Is there anything you need?" Asked the mysterious man. He is tall and dandy. His dark brown blazer and black shirt embellished with a pastel colored scarf.

He knows how to dress nicely.

Jisung concious about his tears and quickly wiped it out with his sleeve. The man offered a tissue and jisung accepted.

"A..and you are?" Asked jisung flustered, trying to fix his looks.

"I am the owner of this salon, are you..." he hestitate a bit "by chance are you needed to get a hair cut?" He asked carefully

What a smart business man, offering his service to unsuspecting bypassers. Jisung thought to himself. Nevertheless, He looks and sound nice. So it might not hurt to be a patron to his business.

 

"Aah, you read my mind young man" he answered jokingly "I need a haircut and i was crying because It was too late"

The strangers face turned into guilt  
"Is that true? We can extend our opening hours for you"

Jisung chukled at the earnest tone coming out from his mouth. Is he playing the game or is he really gonna do it for his sake?

"No, its okay. I can come next time" he shake his head trying to show that he was joking.

"No, I am serious! I have nothing to do anyway tonight" He leans forward, trying to convince him.

Jisung raised his eyebrows. The man is serious after all.

"Ah, if you dont mind of course" corrected the man, as he realize he was being too assertive.

"I dont mind if you are okay with it." Jisung shrugged his shoulder, looking at him amusingly. He could use some company tonight.

The man excitedly open the glass door to his salon while jisung followed him on the back. He rushed to the front desk and looking something on the counter

"My name is Hwang Minhyun" he shoved his name card with both hand.  
Jisung read at the card carefully.

"You are the hair stylist of this place?" Asked him looking up to him. The man looked even more handsome under the salon's bright light

"Yes!" He said excitedly before promptly prepare the place and tools for work

"And, your employee?" Asked jisung while glaze his eyes over the nicely decorated but empty salon.

"They already went home, so forgive the slopiness. But trust this hands thats been 10 years on this field" he blabbered from afar while going back and forth.

"I am the one who should apologize..coming at this hours"

"No no...costumer are the kings. Please enjoy our service comfortably" minhyun finally appear with a worried face as if he hates knowing his costumer feeling restless on his place. Jisung smiles, he never had this kind of earnest and cute costumer service on a hair salon.

"Ok then since you said it.."

Usually, his assistant would be the one who wash the hair. Since he haven't done it for sometime, he apologized again if he is lacking.

This might sound weird, But his long finger, firm grips and strangely warm hand gave jisung the best hair wash of his life.

He thought maybe because he get it when he needed it the most. Its cooling and warming at the same time. He felt as if his mind could fly with the massage on his scalp. He shuddered when the hand move on his nape to scrub the excess shampoo.

Jisung felt sorry that its over too soon.

When they move to the front of mirror, minhyun asked what kind of cut he want. Jisung had momentary panick as he actually was not intended to cut his hair today. An unplanned bad hair cut would be the last thing he need tommorow.

"Sorry, but maybe...you want kang daniel's hair style?" Asked minhyun. He assume since jisung stare at that picture before.

Jisung's face become darkened at the mention of kang daniel. He dropped his face and shake his head weakly.  
"No..please...i am nothing to him..i mean i am nothing like him.." he said almost whispering.

"I am relieved. Kang daniel's is not suitable for you. I knew the right style for you, wait..!" he brought some style books to his laps and flipped page after page vigorously.

Jisung surprised that his words sound so appropriate eventhough its not what he meant, but at the same time he was enveloped by this man's enthusiasm that he doesnt have enough time to be drown in elegy.

After several discussion, they settle into one style that looks chic but not too extravagant. He never knew this kind of style exist and decided to give it a try.

As the stylist promise, it does looked really good on him. Even minhyun himself surprised by how well it turned out.

"Look! You are really handsome" said minhyun estaticly as he propped the mirror behind his back to show the result of the cut.

Jisung doesnt need to look at the back mirror to know that he indeed looks different. Its like the good version he never knew he had.

That night he decided this hwang minhyun to be his stylist for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
